Forceful Learning
by Jacqueline Roget
Summary: Jacqueline and d'Artagnan meet Anakin Skywalker and padme Amidala Skywalker and learn a few things... in response to fic challenge. Crossover with bookmovie
1. Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note: The first time I posted this first chapter... it was centered for some reason...just fixing it... see the rest of the story for comments. Meg**

They were outside near an archway. Nearby were pillars and a covering that created darkness. There seemed to be no one around. Jacqueline looked around her at all the structures that seemed to be made from some type of metal. D'Artagnan next her sighed loudly as he took her hand and started toward the darkness.

"Where are we?" Jacqueline asked him. Before he could respond they heard voices. Male and female voices coming from the shadows.

"Five months. Five months—how could they do that to us?" The female voice said. The reply was muffled and could not be heard.

D'Artagnan turned to look at Jacqueline, "I have no idea."

As they got closer they could here the male voice, "No here! Exactly here. I'm tired of the deception…"

Jacqueline turned to d'Artagnan, "An argument?"

D'Artagnan shrugged and the male voice was continuing. "…And we are married."

Jacqueline frowned suddenly, "Maybe we should turn around."

D'Artagnan and her started to back up when the female voice rose telling him to stop. D'Artagnan fingered his rapier and they went back getting closer. It took them a minute and by the time they got there the voice was back to soft tones. "We're going to be happy. That's what we're going to do. And we're going to be together, all three of us," the male voice said.

The woman turned sensing them, her face showing panic and tears rolled down her face. "Anakin! What are we going to do, they've seen us!" She cried into the man.

Jacqueline wanted to turn; she was embarrassed now at being caught spying.

Anakin turned to them, "Who are you?" His voice was hard and his eyes glowered at them.

"I am d'Artagnan and this is Jacques," Anakin turned and stared at Jacqueline a minute before frowning.

"Funny name for a woman," Jacqueline's face now showed panic and she shook it away. "How did you know?"

Anakin walked out of the woman's embrace and over to them. He was tall, and wore what liked like a monk robe. The woman followed him and Jacqueline could see she was beautiful. She wore clothing that wrapped all the way around her, like a dress but it was heavier material. Her hair was done up in an extensive braid on either side of her head, and it looked funny to Jacqueline. "I could sense it through the force," Anakin told them.

D'Artagnan and Jacqueline exchanged glances. "The force?" Jacqueline asked confused.

"Padme, you should go."

Padme turned to them confused, "You're not from around here are you?" Padme asked them as if sensing something.

Anakin stood with his eyes closed for several tense moments, "They are from another galaxy, one we have yet to see, and another time."

Padme stared up at Anakin shock on her face," But how?"

Anakin shrugged, "Yoda might know how or why."

D'Artagnan now frowned, "Who is Yoda?"

Padme glance around them suddenly as if remembering something, "Anakin, we need to get them out of here. It is dangerous, if someone sees them…"

Anakin nodded to her, "Take Jacqueline with you. Give her some more proper clothes." Anakin gave her a look as Padme motioned for her to follow.

Jacqueline started then stopped and turned. D'Artagnan was not following; he was going in another direction behind Anakin. "Padme, where are they going?"

Padme turned back, "To get d'Artagnan clothes, and see Yoda."

Jacqueline sighed and continued to follow her, "Your husband…"

Padme cut her off, terror in her eyes, "Please, no one must know about that."

Jacqueline nodded and then spoke quietly, "I can keep a secret, and I have some of my own." Padme gave her a grateful smile and they walked on. Jacqueline had never been more confused her life.


	2. Wisdom of the Jedi

**Author's Note: Thanks to my Beta __****shoshana **at Feedback please. If I get sleep, I will post the last two chapters tomorrow. 'May the force be with you' if you, like me will be at the midnight show tonight. Enjoy. Meg

Anakin walked softly and then turned sensing d'Artagnan was not following. Sure enough d'Artagnan had stopped and was watching Padme and Jacqueline disappear. Anakin studied d'Artagnan a soft smile forming as the force pointed out the obvious. "You love her," Anakin told him. His tone made it clear it was not a question, but merely a statement.

D'Artagnan sighed dramatically as he followed Anakin back into the light. "I keep her secret, I do what she asks of me, I comfort her when she needs it but…" He trailed off sadness in his voice.

Anakin broke into a knowing smile. "But she does not seem to notice your attentions or even return your feelings?" D'Artagnan nodded at him suspiciously. "Padme was the same way, I just learned to be patient." D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow at him. Somehow, he did not see this younger man as the patient type. Anakin looked at him sheepishly. "Well, that kiss she shared sped things up a bit." Anakin then broke out into a soft laughter over the memory.

"Jacqueline would kill me if I tried to kiss her." D'Artagnan stated confidently.

Anakin stopped and looked at him. "She cares about you, I can sense that, but I would have to be closer in range to sense more…" Anakin trailed off concentrating. "She is afraid, I can also sense that." He paused. "I would not give up on her."

D'Artagnan pondered Anakin's words as they entered a transport. It looked odd to d'Artagnan and when the engines started and it went into the air, d'Artagnan jumped back slightly causing Anakin to throw him a funny look. "So, where are we going?" D'Artagnan asked him.

"To the Jedi temple to get you some clothes, and see Master Yoda." Anakin stated as he piloted them.

The rest of the ride was silent. Once they entered the temple, Anakin handed him a robe and tunic and pointed off in direction for d'Artagnan to go change. D'Artagnan changed and he could hear Anakin saying something to someone about requesting an audience with Master Yoda of extreme importance.

Master Yoda studied d'Artagnan with no visible expression on his green face. _Funny looking green creature_ d'Artagnan thought. Yoda then smiled knowingly at him and he shifted uncomfortably. "From far way, you are." Yoda said stating the obvious. Yoda closed his eyes and it went silent for several tense moments. "Sent here to learn, you have been." Yoda eyed d'Artagnan. "Strong the force is with you."

Anakin turned to Yoda shock on his face. "Trained as a Jedi?" Yoda closed his eyes again. When he opened them a smile was on his face. His ears sprang up. "No, sent to learn a lesson from the chosen one, he has." Yoda frowned at Anakin as he finished the statement. "Once he has learned, back the force will send him." Yoda has turned back to d'Artagnan now. "Take him with you, you must." Yoda directed Anakin and they were dismissed.

Once outside d'Artagnan turned to Anakin. "What does he mean?" Anakin shrugged frowning slightly. "Yoda is wise, but…" Anakin did not finish his thought, but d'Artagnan got the meaning. The hallway was deserted as left the temple and once back outside near the platform d'Artagnan spoke. "So, why all the secrecy with Padme?" D'Artagnan asked curiously.

Anakin looked around and then spoke. "We've been married, secretly, for three years now."

D'Artagnan frowned. "Why?"

Anakin sighed now and then waved his hand away. "The Jedi code." He then spoke as if reciting. "Attachment, possession, marriage… forbidden for a Jedi." Anakin rolled his eyes dramatically and cleared his throat. " 'Let things pass on with the force. Miss them not. Mourn them not.'" Anakin said in his best impression of Yoda.

"Yoda called you the 'chosen one', what does that mean?"

Anakin again rolled his eyes. "I was born to bring balance to the force or something." He shrugged as if that was the least of his concerns.

D'Artagnan climbed into the transport. "What is this 'force' thing?"

Anakin turned to him as he started the engine. "Well you see all living things…" He continued his long explanation on the way to Padme's apartments.


	3. Padme's Advice

**Author's Note: Ok, one chapter left to go. Thanks to shoshana my beta. Feedback as usual.**

Jacqueline stared at herself from the mirror. She wore a white dress. It was low in the neck and gave little to the imagination. She touched her hair. It was pinned similar to Padme's, being braids wound tightly on each side. Jacqueline titled her head slightly pondering her new image.

Padme entered the room followed by her droid, C3PO. He was a machine, but had the ability to think, speak, and move on his own. Not to mention he has a distinct personality. He was too fussy in Jacqueline's opinion. "Mistress Jacqueline, may I offer you some refreshments?" He asked in a prissy voice. "Thank you that would be nice." Jacqueline offered a smile and the droid shuffled out of the room.

Jacqueline then turned to regard Padme. "How do you do it?"

Padme sat on the couch and gestured for Jacqueline to do the same. "Keep my marriage a secret? Be months without my husband?" Jacqueline nodded waiting for her to continue. "Anakin is a Jedi Knight. They have a strict code forbidding processions, and attachments. This includes marriage. It is a necessity to keep our marriage secret."

Jacqueline frowned. "If it is forbidden, then why did you do it?"

Padme sighed and went silent starring out the huge glass window. "I tried to ignore his feelings, tried to not return them, tried to lie to him, but…" She trailed off a few seconds and then turned to look at Jacqueline. "I could not lie to my heart. Our love goes against everything, but it makes it right. It is our fate, and that is worth every risk." She fingered her necklace showing it to Jacqueline. "Anakin gave this to me, thirteen years ago, when we first met. I have treasured it, and I wear it especially when he is away, to remind me of his love."

Jacqueline nodded her understanding but remained silent.

C3PO returned with the drinks and a snack tray.

They sat in silence and Padme then spoke. "D'Artagnan seems to care deeply for you."

Jacqueline shook her head. "He teases and taunts me. He is trustworthy, but he acts strangely sometimes."

Padme laughed. "Anakin was the same way. He tried everything to get me to notice he was grown up. I ignored him, until I no longer could."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow.

"He kissed me one day, neither of us planed it, it just happened, it was wonderful and then, well I no longer ignored him." Padme stood now. "Jacqueline you must learn to put your fears aside. Let happiness and love enter your life. Trust what your heart is trying to tell you."

A noise from the veranda stopped them. It was a transport. Anakin and d'Artagnan were back. Padme rushed out to be captured in a hug by Anakin. They moved inside, leaving d'Artagnan and Jacqueline alone. D'Artagnan gaped at her. "You look beautiful." He said after a few moments. They turned to look out at the city. D'Artagnan leaned in closer to her, and she leaned in closer to him, when a bright light started to form and continued to grow until it blinded them…


	4. Choosing a different Path

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Look for my new episode edition story in the next few days titled 'The Aftermath' post Invincible Sword. Thanks to shoshana my beta. Feedback as usual.**

Jacqueline's head throbbed as she sat up. _Where am I?_ She looked around. Her clothes were her musketeer uniform and she touched her hair to find it pulled back as normal. _Anakin and Padme_… she looked around. She was back in France, obviously. She remembered being on patrol a good distance from Paris with d'Artagnan when she had been thrown from her horse and then she had waken to a strange place with Anakin and Padme. She frowned slightly. She seemed to be right where she left. _Were Anakin and Padme real? Or was it a dream?_ She pondered it until she heard a groan and looked back to see d'Artagnan on the ground several feet away and she got up and walked toward him.

D'Artagnan woke suddenly and his heart ached. Disappointed he did not get to kiss Jacqueline. He studied his surroundings. His memory told him he was where he had been before; they had both been thrown from their horses. He searched with his eyes for some sign of his horse. _Great, we will have to walk back._ He sighed and got up. He looked up and noted the sun was going down. _Best to find shelter and start in the morning._ He knew there was a deserted barn nearby he had seen it earlier. They could rest there. He then turned to find Jacqueline coming toward him.

"D'Artagnan, our horses seem to have left us." He nodded. "There is a barn no one seems to use close by, we will stay there and walk back tomorrow." Jacqueline went silent as she followed him.

"What did you and Padme talk about?" He asked her.

Jacqueline's face shown confusion. "Padme? Or you mean you had the same dream?"

D'Artagnan now looked confused. "Dream? It was real."

She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

He started to speak, and then stopped. No, he was not sure. He thought it happened, but he could not prove it. They got to the barn and settled down. They were silent for about half an hour and then Jacqueline could stand it no longer. She had to know if Padme was right, if her dream was correct, or if it was some trick. "When you asked me to go with you, when you said we could get married. Was that because of the baby, or did you mean it?"

D'Artagnan stiffened as he remembered the exchanged. "Why do you want to know?"

Jacqueline stared at him. "I must know."

D'Artagnan sighed and then all was quiet. It was tense as she waited for him to speak. "I never say something if I do not mean it." He stopped. "Of course, I meant it. I asked from my heart, not out of desperation. I could have raised that baby on my own." She heard the hurt in his voice now.

Jacqueline heard Padme's voice. _You must trust your heart. Let go of your fears._ Jacqueline took a deep breath and did just that. "The dream, or if it was real does not matter. The lesson they gave us is." She paused watching his growing suspicion. "If they could be happy, and secretly married for three years, then we can have a relationship and not risk my life."

D'Artagnan looked at her shocked, but then a smile formed and he came near her. "I will protect you and our secret." _Our Secret_ he has said. He then leaned down and kissed her as they sealed the promise without words.


End file.
